Always Alone
by WiseGirlMadison
Summary: This is a Percy Jackson original fanfiction based on OCs. Actual description is inside cause it was too long to fit in here, so please give it a try if you're interested!
1. Always Alone

Madison Smith was an ordinary girl. Until that fateful day when her parents were murdered by her own brother. Ever since that day, her life has been a mess. She found out she's a demigod and with being a demigod comes monsters, prophecies, and quests. And ever since that ultimate betrayal she refuses to trust anybody. So, what happens when a new Great Prophecy is spoken and she's a part of it? Will she gain friends and defeat her foes? Or will she remain Always Alone?

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Camp Half-Blood and its inhabitants, I do not own it. All necessary rights go to Rick Riordan.**


	2. Prologue

The worst day of my life started fairly normal.

-3 years ago-

_It was the last day of school. Everyone was excited to go home for the summer. I was too, but I didn't think I'd be doing anything very exciting. I've never been more wrong._

_When the final bell rang, there were the normal shouts and running. I just smiled and calmly boarded my bus for home. I was met by a confusing sight. Both of my parents' cars were still in the driveway. My dad I could expect, but my mom should still be at work. Okay, I thought. Maybe she got sick and stayed home. _

_So, I proceeded to enter the house and set my backpack down on the floor before looking around. _

_I was met by a horrifying sight. A sight that would haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life._

_I looked in my kitchen to see blood on every surface. The walls, the ceiling, the floor- That's when I noticed the two bodies on the floor in two separate pools of blood. I fought the urge to scream and cautiously approached. That's when I screamed so loud, I was sure one or two of the neighbors would be alarmed._

_The bodies on the floor were my parents._

_They looked to have been stabbed repeatedly until their throats had been slit. My dad more so than my mom. As if he tried to protect her._

_I couldn't resist anymore. I let the tears fall and cried. Something I haven't done in ages. _

_I don't know how long I sat there on the floor, in my now blood-stained clothes, and wept over the bodies of my parents. The closest family I have._

_I looked up, then, to look for any evidence of the person who did this. I saw some footprints in the blood that lead to the living room. _

_The sight before me caused my red-rimmed eyes to widen once more._

_There on the floor, starting to awaken, was my brother, Alex, clutching a bloody knife I recognized from the kitchen set. _

_I scrambled back as fast as I could, more terrified than ever, as he started to rise._

_"Madison?," he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. "Y-you did this," I stuttered out. "What?"_

_All I could do was point at the scene in the kitchen. His eyes widened, then he seemed to realize he was holding the murder weapon._

_"Madison I-," he tried to explain, to reach for me._

_I shouted,"GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_I jumped up and started backing towards the door, never taking my eyes off him._

_"You killed my parents! I never want to see you again and I never will!"_

_I opened the door and sprinted down the street. I ran and I ran until I couldn't run anymore, tears still streaming down my cheeks. _

That day was three years ago, and I am still, and will be forever more, Always Alone.

**That's the prologue! Updates will be pretty regular (at least one chapter every weekend), so hope you enjoy and you can expect the first chapter either tomorrow or next weekend!**


	3. Chapter 1

I'm very intelligent and I consider myself better when I'm alone. Ever since that day when I was 12, I have constant nightmares and outrageous trust issues. Even worse, I'm a demigod, which makes the dreams even more realistic. Did I forget to mention that?

About a week after I ran away from what was once my home, I was scroungMy name is Madison Smith. I am 15 years old. I have long, straight brown hair and hazel blue eyes. ing for food in a dumpster (gross, I know) when a kid, not much older than I was, limped towards me, like he had a weird muscle disease or something.

"Hey. Are you alright?," he asked. I jumped back in fear and he stopped moving. "It's okay. Listen, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Jade. What's yours?"

I stared at him for a moment before answering hesitantly. "Madison."

"Hi Madison. I know of a place where you wouldn't have to live on the streets. Where you could find a new home. Would you like that?," he said.

I know it was stupid, but I was tired and hungry, so I nodded.

A few days later, and I was crossing the borders to my new home. Camp Half-Blood.

It didn't take long before I was claimed by my real out I'm a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I quickly found myself being accepted by my new siblings, my new family.

They are the only ones, besides Chiron and Erza, who know of my past. And mostly because I woke up screaming from the nightmares my first night in the cabin.

They gently coaxed the story out of me and when I finished with tears, again, streaming down my face, they each pulled me close and comforted me until the tears stopped flowing. That's the moment I decided they would be my new family.

The next day, a couple of them dragged me to Chiron, the camp trainer (who just so happens to be a centaur by the way), saying I had to tell him. And I did.

He immediately hugged me and insisted I'd be happy here. It didn't take much convincing for me to believe him.

Later, I met Erza Scarlet, daughter of Hades. She has scarlet hair (ironic, right?) and coal black eyes. She's thin, pale, and not overly tall, about 5'6", and can be pretty scary when she wants to be. She can control monsters and the dead alike.

Anyway, I was just walking around, lost in thought, when I ran into her. I mean literally ran into her.

"Hey, watch it!," she yelled.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Then, she gasped, as if she were surprised about something. But not as surprised as I was at what she said next.

"I'm sorry about your parents."

I nearly had a heart attack.

"H-how did you know about that?," I asked quietly.

She just looked at me sympathetically and said, "Erza Scarlet, daughter of Hades. I can sense when people have witnessed death."

We started talking and that was the start of our friendship.

Nowadays, I consider Erza to be more of a sister than a friend.

She's the only person I talk to outside of the Athena cabin. I know it concerns my siblings and Chiron, who is now more like my second father than my teacher, but I can't help it. I refuse to trust those outside my family.

Erza and I practically do everything together. We train, mostly, but sometimes talk for hours about the happier memories from our pasts. I've mastered every type of weapon the camp offers during these training sessions.

One training session ended up being more than we bargained for.

Turns out, I'm also telepathic, meaning I can read minds, and telekinetic, meaning I can move things using only my mind. I'm the only child of Athena ever recorded with both abilities. Cool, huh? But of course, no one but Chiron and my siblings know.

All in all, I am pretty happy with my new life at my new home. Now, three years after my life changed forever, my life is about to get even more complicated.

**Foreshadowing! I hope you like chapter one guys! If you didn't catch it, Jade was a satyr. I'll probably update again on Friday, so expect chapter two then and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 2

Today was a normal day at camp. Up until the day's campfire at the amphitheater.

Right after dinner, I joined my siblings in our usual spots, ready for another night of s'mores and listening to the others sing along to the Apollo cabin's campfire songs.

I sat between my sisters, Madison (weird coincidence, huh?) Collins and Emily Sanders.

Maddi is 14, a year younger than me, with long, curly brown hair and hazel eyes. She's a little shorter than my 5'5" and she's very outgoing and always speaks her mind. She uses throwing knives and can even predict parts of the future.

Emily is my age, 15, with brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She's a little taller than me and very smart, cocky, and fiery. She uses either a bow and arrows or dueling swords. I could tell she was particularly happy tonight, because she actually sang along and kept glancing at her long-time crush, Isaac Ironmane, a son of Hephaestus.

Isaac is 16 with dark brown hair and eyes. He's 6'4", kinda lean, but still strong from working the forges. You couldn't tell from looking at him, but he's quiet and a total nerd when it comes to the myths and he's always fidgeting. I can see from here he's playing with something in his lap, again. He uses a collapsible trident and a celestial bronze with a net inside. The guy is fire proof and has machine sense, meaning he can tell you anything about something mechanical just by touching it. The only bad thing about him is he's INSANELY jealous of the Poseidon kids, just because he can never build a trident like the cyclopes did. Although, he never stops trying.

Guess Emily and Isaac are finally together.

Anyway, we were just starting the third song, when Maddi clutched my arm really tight.

"Something's about to happen. A new Great Prophecy will be spoken," she said.

I didn't ask how she knew. I didn't have to.

Then, Rachel Dare, our current oracle, stood up and green mist began to move across the stage. All of a sudden, a voice like serpents said,

_"Three shall travel south and west_

_Her brother put to the test_

_Her trust will be gained against the odds_

_By the daughter of the sun and son of the sea gods _

_Together they will fight enemies that rise_

_Siblings say their final goodbyes _

_And by the light of the setting sun_

_Wisdom's daughter will have won."_

Rachel collapsed and all Hades broke loose.

**Hope you like the prophecy! Next chapter will be up tomorrow or next week.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Fair warning: This chapter contains MANY detailed character descriptions. Most of these characters won't appear in the story again, but I had to do them all because I got them from people who wanted to be in my fanfic. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

I felt numb. All around me, the camp was a chorus of questions, but I wasn't paying attention. Many questions and glances were pointed at my cabin, being the children of Wisdom and all. But my cabinmates ignored them. They knew exactly who the daughter of Wisdom mentioned in the prophecy was. Me.

I could see my brother, Scott Matthews, with his girlfriend, Grace McCarty, daughter of Zeus.

Scott is 15, like me, and average height with blond hair and grey eyes. He's super smart, always corrects people, and loves books. He uses throwing knives that always return to him and the occasional mind-reading. He was staring at me sadly. I assume because he knew exactly what I was thinking right now. I have to see him again. But I could tell what he was thinking, too. He wanted to make sure his girlfriend was okay.

Grace is 16, with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a medium skin tone. She's 5'8" and she's a natural leader. She's also funny, smart, and powerful. She uses a sword and can control storms.

I knew Scott cared for her a lot, so I nodded to him, telling him it was alright.

I then noticed Talli Zimmerman, a daughter of Ares blessed by my mother. Talli is 15, with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The blessing makes her very smart and she loves psychology. She uses a staff that forms from a silver necklace when tugged. She has the power to create war between two teams, which cannot be broken until one side is dead. Talli is also very clever at hiding her feelings. That's what caught my attention. She was scowling, like the prophecy meant trouble. It did for me, but the prophecy said we would win. So what was the problem?

Finally, I couldn't take the noise anymore.

"SHUT UP!", I screamed. The silence was instant. Makes sense, since most of the people here haven't heard me say a word in the three years I've been here.

"The prophecy is about me, okay?!", I yelled.

One brave camper, a son of Neptune descended from Artemis and Apollo named Austin Shepard, stood up.

He has dark blue hair, sea green eyes, pale skin, and he's about 5'3". At 14, he's pretty powerful. Along with the usual Poseidon/Neptune powers, he could use Egyptian magic and heals instantly at night.

"What makes you think that?", he asked.

I could feel tears prick my eyes, but my sisters squeezed my hands, and I felt better.

"Because. I'm from the southwest. Where my mortal brother should still be.", I replied.

Then, Cole Alexander, a son of Hephaestus, stood up.

Cole is 12 with shaggy blond hair and brown eyes. He can shape shift into a wolf and he uses brass knuckles disguised as a ring with a hammer imprinted on it.

"What does your mortal brother have to do with anything?!", he questioned.

I winced as my entire cabin and Erza sent him murderous glares.

"I don't know how he is involved, but I do know I am the daughter of Athena in the prophecy.", I replied sadly.

Next, Lily Evans, a daughter of Demeter, stood with her boyfriend, Andrew Pearson, son of Hades.

Lily is 18, 5'7", with multicolored hair and grass green eyes. She's very hyperactive and uses a normal sword and shield and controls plants. She can even use them to tangle around people.

Andrew is also 18, 6'1", with midnight black hair and dark purple eyes. He's mysterious and strong, but sweet, too. He uses Stygian iron daggers and controls the dead.

"Then, who is the daughter of Apollo and son of Poseidon mentioned in the prophecy?", Lily asked. Andrew didn't say anything, but he nodded.

I was about to say I didn't know, when two figures stood, nodded to each other, and spoke in unison, "We'll go!"

One was Brian Rogers, a 17 year old son of Poseidon. He has raven black hair and sea green eyes filled with determination. He's tall, athletic, and very handsome. He wears earrings that transform into a full set of armor and a trident necklace that becomes a sword when tugged. He loves to fight wars, but is immensely loyal to his friends and can create storms, as well as make water do anything.

The other figure was Macy Barnes, daughter of Apollo. She's 14 with long, wavy brown hair and golden brown eyes. She's usually quiet, but adventurous and fun-loving around friends. She often uses a golden bow and arrows. She also has a magic lighter that can give or take sunlight from a location.

Those two came to camp together long before I did and are inseparable. Ever since I arrived, they often tried to talk to me, to make friends, but I just couldn't bring myself to accept it. Although, I have to admit, after three years of him being so kind to me, I've developed a bit of a crush on Brian.

Anyways, there were immediately protests from the Apollo and Poseidon cabins, the loudest coming from Mikah Bradley, Brian's 16 year old sister.

Mikah is five feet tall with long, straight dirty blonde hair and and ocean blue eyes. She's a bit forgetful, but an amazing fighter. She has major ADHD and draws strength from water without even touching it. She uses a 3 foot Celestial bronze sword that turns into a small bracelet on her left wrist.

I think Mikah is just a really overprotective sister, but Brian and Macy both had the same look of determination on their faces as they ignored their siblings. I didn't know what to say. These two strangers were willing to risk their lives to go on this quest and get closer to me?

Luckily, I didn't have to say anything, because just then, Jacob Lewis and his girlfriend, Meg Lancaster stood up and said, "Stop it! Someone has to go, right?"

Jacob is an 18 year old son of Hermes with sandy blond hair, blue eyes, and is exactly six feet tall. He's sweet, helpful, mischievous, and is often seen pulling pranks. He only ever uses a Celestial bronze sword.

Meg is Erza's 17 year old sister. She's tall with dark obsidian black hair and matching eyes. She's 5'7" and Erza tells me she is really nice on the inside, even though she's rude and shy on the outside. She tries hard to be nice, but she can't help it. She sometimes seems kind of depressed and uses a Celestial bronze dagger.

Next, Callician Ash, another son of Hermes, stood up.

Callician is 13 with blond hair and blue eyes, much like Jacob. He is 5'2" and uses a dagger and magic never-ending rope.

He said, "My brother is right. Someone has to go to help Madison with this quest. Why not let the people who volunteered go?"

I couldn't believe it. All of these people, who haven't heard me utter a sound until tonight, are being so nice and supportive.

Chiron, who had been silent until now, then stepped forward on stage.

"It is decided, then. Tomorrow morning, Madison Smith,-" he gave me a sympathetic look when he spoke my name "- Brian Rogers, and Macy Barnes shall travel southwest to locate Madison's mortal brother-" I winced "- and defeat their foes."

Erza came over as the rest of the campers cheered and gave me a hug I so desperately needed.

"Everything will be okay," she promised as she lead me to my cabin. I nodded and said goodnight.

That night, I cried myself to sleep, terrified of what was sure to come.

**Hope you guys liked it and please leave me reviews if you have anything to say! Next update should be tomorrow or next week.**


	6. Chapter 4

That night, my nightmares strayed from the usual.

I had just escaped my old home, the usual end to my recurring nightmare, but instead I kept running until I heard voices. I stopped and listened.

"- sending a quest, sir.," said a female voice.

This voice sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Of course. Wouldn't expect anything else. However, this prophecy. It concerns me. Release the beasts.," said another voice, this one male.

Suddenly, a tall boy came into focus.

He looked to be about 19 and built like an MMA fighter. His jet black bangs hung over his lava red eyes. He was tan, but his bare chest and arms were covered in scars. He wore a white vest with a collar of black fur, black pants, and black boots. He also wore two rings, a belt with a Stygian iron buckle, and two studded wrist bands. I had a feeling those could be dangerous weapons.

By the looks of his stance, I could tell this guy was a master of all forms of combat and the look in his eyes told me he was sadistic and bloodthirsty.

I don't know how, but I knew this man, whom I've never seen before, was Adrian Grimm, son of Perses, the Titan of Pure Destruction. And I have no doubt Adrian can make the forces of destruction bend to his will.

But the most unnerving thing of all? His red eyes seemed to be looking right at me.

Then, he gave me a sadistic grin as the ground beneath my feet began to shake with the steps of many large things and roars coming closer.

"Madison. Hey, Madison! Wake up!"

I bolted upright, realizing I was being shaken awake by my brother, Alexander Dimico.

Alexander is 16, with black hair and eyes. He's tall and wears a lot of black. At first glance, you'd think he's a Hades kid, but he's actually co-leader of the cabin with my sister, Emily. He is mysterious, but loyal, as well as quiet and good at lying. His sword can change into any weapon. I even saw it as a gun, once.

Alexander is also very skilled at sneaking around and is often eavesdropping. He's so good at being a sneak, he is always scaring people.

I quickly registered my racing heartbeat and tried to control my breathing. Who was that familiar-sounding girl? A spy? Who was that Adrian Grimm guy and how the Hades did I know who he was, even though I've never seen him before?

"HEY!," Alexander yelled, snapping his fingers in front of my nose.

"I'm sorry. Lost in thought. What were you saying?," I asked.

"I was saying, you should get going. Almost eight. Also," he hesitated, "I overheard Jack McKormic talking with Chiron."

I raised an eyebrow.

Jack is a 16 year old son of Ares, though he doesn't like it. He doesn't like his siblings for always being rude all the time. He has dark hair and eyes, kind of stocky, and stands at 5'9". He often uses sarcasm, a short sword, and a shield.

"Well, he said his sister disappeared last night.," Alexander continued.

My eyes widened as my mind flashed to my dream.

That voice, I thought, it couldn't be.

"Who?," I whispered. Confirming my suspicions, Alexander spoke.

"Talli Zimmerman."

After that announcement, Alexander left me to think and pack.

I kept going over the dream in my head, trying to answer impossible questions.

Then, as I turned towards my bed, something on my pillow sparkled in the sunlight streaming in through an open window.

I walked over and saw a beautiful silver charm bracelet, an owl pendant, and a single note.

Knowing the only person who could've given me these, I sent a quick prayer of thanks.

"Thank you, Mother.," I said.

I then picked up the note and read three words: "Use these wisely."

"Bad pun, Mom.," I laughed.

Next, I turned to examine my gifts.

The owl pendant was very light as I put it around my neck. Suddenly, I felt the urge to pull on it.

When I did, armor immediately sprang across my body. It was stormy grey, with lining the color of my eyes. It was beautiful.

I tapped it where the pendant would be, and it shrank back to an owl.

Then, I picked up the bracelet and put it around my right wrist. Each charm seemed to be a different weapon: A sword, a dagger, a shield, a spear, and a bow.

Curious, I pulled on the bow charm and, soon, I was holding a beautiful bow that matched my new armor. I pulled on the string and an arrow appeared.

"Cool.," I said aloud.

I tapped the bracelet on my wrist and the bow disappeared onto the chain.

Luckily, I noticed, I had mastered each weapon represented on my new wrist-sized armory. Of course, Mom probably knew that.

I quickly finished packing and headed for Half-Blood Hill, where the others were waiting, along with Erza and Chiron. Macy seemed to be saying goodbye to Austin, the son of Neptune.

I guess I never noticed they were dating. Then, I felt bad for not noticing. Then, I felt bad for feeling bad.

I don't know her! Who cares?, I thought.

I nodded a greeting to her and Brian, before turning to say goodbye to Erza.

"I'll miss you, Erza. I'm scared.," I said, close to tears.

"Hey, now. You'll do great! I know you will.," she said, giving me a hug. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

I nodded and gave her a small smile, before she ran off, probably to start her regular camp activities.

I turned to Chiron, who was smiling sadly.

"You will do well, child. May the gods be with you. All of you.," he said.

The three of us, -Me, Brian, and Macy- waved goodbye and began trudging down the hill to the camp van we'd be borrowing for our journey southwest.

Although, I had a feeling we wouldn't be returning the van in one piece.

**Hope you like it! Next update will probably be tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Time for some real action. Hehe.**

We rode along the highway in awkward silence. Brian drove, being the only one old enough to even have a license. I sat in the passenger seat with my head leaning against the rain splattered window. Macy was asleep in the backseat. None of us had spoken since we left and we just entered West Virginia on our journey southwest, so that's saying something.

Brian kept tapping his fingers on the wheel, meaning the silence was probably making his ADHD act up. I wouldn't know.

See, most demigods are ADHD and dyslexic. Me? I'm neither. Add that to my list of rarities.

Finally, Brian couldn't take it anymore.

"So, where exactly are we headed?"

"Houston, Texas.," I replied.

He thought for a moment and nodded.

"Okay. So, that's where you're from. What about your brother?"

I immediately tensed as the memory of Alex holding a bloody knife flashed across my mind.

"Sorry. I know you don't seem to like talking about him. It's just," he hesitated, "What could he have done to make you like this?," he asked. "No offense!," he added hastily.

"None taken.," I said. "Alex, my brother, h-he killed my parents." My voice broke at that last part.

Brian didn't say anything for a while.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine how that must've felt.," he finally replied.

"No, you couldn't.," I said shakily.

Once again we rode in silence. I hadn't noticed, but Macy had awoken during the exchange. Now, she looked like she wanted to say something, but refrained from doing so. I was grateful for that.

In the distance, I saw a flock of something. Something large. And it was getting closer.

"Listen," Brian began, "if we're going to survive, we need to-"

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed.

Brian slammed on the brakes and we all jumped out of the van.

"What are those things?!," Macy shrieked as she notched three arrows on her bow and shot down three of them in a row.

I felt the color drain from my face. Unfortunately, I recognized the beasts attacking us.

"_Feroun pithikous_!," I shouted as I slashed and hacked with my new sword.

"Flying monkeys?!," Brian shouted.

I risked a glance at him and saw he was fighting like a demon himself, swinging his sword like he was born to wield it. I shook my head and continued fighting.

"Yes! That's where the things in _The Wizard of Oz_ come from, but these are far worse! Their claws are razor sharp and their bites are venomous!," I shouted back.

I noticed we had decimated the entire army of the ugly things, so I turned to the others. They both smiled at me, happy for our brief victory.

Suddenly, their eyes widened and Brian raced towards me with his sword raised.

I backed away, terrified. It reminded me exactly of when Alex had stepped towards me the day my parents were killed. By him.

But that wasn't his intention.

I felt something bite my arm. Hard.

"Ahhhh!," I screamed in pain.

It felt like my arm was on fire, dipped in acid, and shredded. All at the same time.

Brian stabbed something that had apparently been behind me and it burst into gold dust, the remains of monsters.

I was turning numb.

Macy ran over and poured nectar, the magical drink of the gods, on the wound. I didn't even feel it.

Brian kneeled down next to me. Both of them looked close to tears, but I didn't understand why. They didn't know anything about me.

"Y-you tried to save me.," I whispered, black spots dancing in my vision.

"Of course I did, Madison. Please stay with us.," Brian said, choking back tears.

The last thing I heard was both of their voices shouting my name. Then, everything went black.

**Mwahaha. And, unfortunately, I won't be able to update next weekend, so have fun with that little cliffhanger.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Wow. I am WAY late with this update and after I left y'all with a cliffhanger, too. I am so sorry. Hope you like this chapter!**

My first thought?

_Wow. The Underworld is dark_.

I could see nothing. Everything was black. To be honest, I was relieved to be dead. Not only would I not have to face Alex or the prophecy, but I would hopefully see my parents again in Elysium.

However, I felt unbelievably sad to think that I would never see Camp Half-Blood and Chiron again. Or Erza. Or my siblings in the Athena cabin. I even found myself saddened by the thought of never seeing Macy or Brian again.

Suddenly, I felt a liquid being dribbled into my mouth, and the taste of my mother's lemon cake flooded my senses. My favorite food in the world, meaning the liquid was probably nectar.

But that would mean I was alive. How had I survived?

Then, two voices came into focus.

"Is she going to be okay?," asked a male voice. Was that Brian?

A voice that sounded like Macy answered.

"I think so. Look, she's waking up!"

I slowly opened my eyes. Brian and Macy were on either side of me, each with wide smiles on their faces, I guess from seeing me awake.

"Oh gods, you're okay!," they shouted in unison. They both enveloped me in a warm hug and I was as surprised as they were as I hugged them back.

"W-what happened?," I asked, after we separated. I was very weary that Brian was still holding my hand. I blushed a deep scarlet, but I didn't want to let go.

"We thought we'd lost you, Maddie, but Macy, here, worked some magic and saved you.," Brian answered. I blushed at the nickname and Macy blushed at the compliment.

"Well, I am the daughter of the god of healing.," she said.

"Where are we?," I asked.

"Still in West Virginia. I set up camp, while Macy healed you. Here.," Brian said and handed me a canteen of water. I hadn't even realized how thirsty I was. I took a long drink before answering.

"Thank you. And not just for the water.," I said.

Macy and Brian shared a look.

"No thanks needed, Madison.," Macy replied.

"You don't even know me. Why would you save me?," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

They both blinked and, surprisingly, started laughing. I felt my cheeks redden as they wiped tears from their eyes and looked at me.

"Because we care about you!," they responded in unison. I must've looked confused, because their expressions turned serious.

"There's a reason we've been trying to talk to you for the past three years, Maddie.," Brian said. For some reason Macy gave Brian a knowing smirk, which he ignored, before continuing.

"You may not have known it, Madison, but we could tell you needed some friends and we wanted to be there for you.," she said.

I could feel my mental barriers crumbling. Macy and Brian genuinely cared about me. They were willing to risk their lives for me and would do anything to save me.

A line from the prophecy rang in my head, over and over again.

_Her trust will be gained against the odds_.

They say you can't fight prophecies, and they were right.

I jumped up and engulfed the pair in a hug. They were surprised at first, but quickly hugged me back.

These two were no longer just the other quest members. They were my allies. My friends. Maybe more.

"I-I think it's time you guys heard my story.," I whispered.

They let go, but Brian still held my hand. I didn't let go either.

"You don't have to if you don't want to.," Brian insisted. Macy nodded in agreement, but I shook my head.

"I want to.," I replied.

So, I told them my story. I told them about my parents. My brother. My journey to Camp Half-Blood. Everything.

And they listened.

By the time I finished, tears were leaking from my eyes. Brian wiped them away and hugged me, with Macy joining in.

They held me until the tears stopped and told me their own story. About their lives as childhood friends, running away from their neglectful mortal parents, and about their own journey to camp.

I hugged them once more before deciding I needed to rest. My last thought before I fell asleep made me smile.

_I couldn't have asked for better friends._

**Woohoo! Friend fluff! Next update will be whenever I can. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 7

The next morning, we packed up our supplies and loaded the van (which, thank the gods, had survived the_ feroun pithikous_ attack) to continue our journey to Texas. Brian climbed behind the wheel, I climbed into the passenger seat, and Macy climbed in the back.

"Ready?," Brian asked.

I took a shaky breath and nodded.

We discussed how far we would go before we left, and decided we would go as far as the Texas border before stopping for the night. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous.

I guess the others could sense my uneasiness. Brian placed one hand on mine, while keeping the other firmly on the steering wheel.

"Everything will be alright, Maddie.," he said. I didn't understand why, but Brian made me feel better with just his comforting touch.

"I-I know. It's just- I-I promised myself that I would never have to go back there. That I would never have to see him again.," I whispered. Brian started to rub the back of my hand, and I couldn't help but feel better and more relaxed.

"Brian's right, Madison. Everything will be fine. You'll see.," Macy spoke up from the back. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks guys. You're right. I shouldn't worry so much.," I replied. They smiled back and we rode in comfortable silence for a while.

Then, when it got too quiet, I surprised them by turning on the radio.

"Oh, I love this song!," I shouted as the beginning chords of Demons by Imagine Dragons began to play. I started to sing along. **(AN: Feel free to skip the song if you want.)**

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna to shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_When the curtain's call_

_Is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_(Hide hide hide)_

As I finished the final chord, I noticed Macy staring at me and Brian glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"W-what?," I asked nervously. I had never sung anything in front of other people before. Not even Erza or my siblings in the Athena cabin.

"Wow.," they said in unison. I blushed.

"I'm not that good.," I mumbled.

"Not that good? Madison, that was better than some of the Apollo kids!," Macy exclaimed. Brian nodded in agreement.

"That was amazing, Maddie.," he said. I blushed more at that, but became increasingly more comfortable around them. For the next several hours, the three of us smiled and laughed and sang along to every song we listened to on the radio. It was the most fun I'd had since I arrived at camp.

Too soon, we crossed the border into Texas. It was late, long past midnight, so we stopped at the next rest stop and curled up in the van to get some sleep. But I couldn't sleep. Knowing we would arrive at my old home tomorrow left me far too anxious to sleep.

I guess Brian couldn't sleep either. He leaned closer to me and squeezed my hand.

"You should sleep, Maddie. We have a long day ahead of us.," he said softly, in order not to wake Macy.

"I-I can't. It's tomorrow I'm worried about.," I whispered back.

Brian moved closer to me and caressed my cheek. I could feel my heart rate increasing and tried to control my breathing. He looked deep into my eyes and I had to fight the urge to avert my gaze.

"I know you're scared, but I know you'll be fine. If your brother tries anything, Macy and I will protect you. We will always protect you. _I_ will always protect you.," Brian promised. Then, he did something that I will never forget.

Brian tilted my chin up and stared into my eyes for a moment, before slowly leaning down until his lips met mine.

I couldn't tell you how much time passed. An asteroid could've wiped out all life on earth and I wouldn't have cared. **(AN: MoA anyone?)**

When we finally separated, we rested our foreheads against each other, our breathing labored.

"Wow.," we whispered in unison. He grinned and I could feel my cheeks reddening as I smiled back at him.

We both moved closer together and fell asleep, smiles still on our faces and holding hands.

**Awwww. Hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter! Next chapter will be posted soon. **


	10. Chapter 8

When I awoke the next morning, I had a long debate with myself about whether or not the previous night's events were a dream. I was leaning more towards the dream side, until Brian woke up next to me and gave me a good morning kiss before I could react.

"Well, it's about time!," Macy shouted from the backseat. I guess she's awake, too. We both blushed.

"What do you mean, Macy?," I asked innocently.

"Oh, please.," she said. "I've known Brian has had a crush on you since you showed up at camp. And I could tell you liked him, too."

"Oh.," I replied, my face turning an even deeper shade of red, but I smiled shyly at Brian. His face was a shade redder, too, but he returned the shy smile.

"Ahem!," Macy cleared her throat. "I hate to interrupt this cutely awkward moment, but we do have a world to save."

We blushed again and looked away. Brian coughed.

"Right. Let's go.," he said and started the van. He was still holding my hand and I couldn't stop a light blush from rising to my cheeks. We started driving and continued south towards Houston. Towards home.

I hadn't thought about it, but I didn't even know what happened to Alex or my parents' bodies after I left.

_I guess we'll find out when we get there_, I thought.

Hours later, I could finally see the city skyline of Houston. I gave Brian my old address, figuring it was the best place to start. As we drove along, I couldn't help but smile and point out the things I remembered. Big or small. And Macy and Brian smiled and laughed with me.

Finally, my voice died when we reached the familiar street and my old home. It still looked the same, although a little rundown. Like no one had lived there for a long time.

I felt tears prick my eyes as I slowly exited the van and approached the front door, Macy and Brian silently following close behind. I reached out to open the door, only hesitating for a moment. I opened the door.

Everything was the same. The furniture hadn't even been moved. I led the others to the kitchen. As soon as I entered, I almost collapsed from the onslaught of memories. Luckily, Brian caught me.

"You alright?," he asked.

"Y-yeah.," I responded shakily.

"This is where it happened, isn't it?," Macy asked cautiously. I nodded.

"Come on. Let's check upstairs.," I whispered. I hurried up the stairs, Macy and Brian following right behind.

I immediately went straight to my old room. Curiosity overtook me as I opened the door, wanting to know what I would find.

It was almost as if I'd never left. Everything was exactly as I had left it, though now covered in dust. Seeing my room, I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. The tears fell and they wouldn't stop. Sobs made my whole body shake. Brian and Macy engulfed me in a hug and we stood there until the sobs stopped.

Unfortunately, we didn't hear the sounds of the door opening downstairs or of the footsteps approaching.

"M-Madison?," a voice asked shakily. Each of us whipped around to the source of the voice and I couldn't contain a gasp.

He looked older, of course, but his identity was unmistakable.

There, in front of us, was my brother. Alex.

**Hope you like that little cliffhanger! Next update will be soon.**


	11. Chapter 9

"M-Madison?," Alex asked again. He took a step towards us with his hands outstretched, trying to reach me. To see if I was real.

But before he could get anywhere near me, Brian and Macy leaped in front of me, each with their chosen weapons drawn, Brian with his sword and Macy with her bow, and aimed at him. Alex gulped and slowly took a step back.

"W-who are you?," Alex asked. The question was pointed at Brian and Macy, but I chose to answer.

"T-They're friends, Alex. Brian and Macy.," I said hesitantly. What I said wasn't the whole truth, though. Brian and Macy were a lot more than that. Alex looked like he wanted to step towards me again, but thought better of it.

"I-I thought you'd never come back, Madison.," Alex said. His mint green eyes began to shine from unshed tears and his shaggy dirty blond hair was falling in his face, but he didn't seem to care. He only seemed to care that I had come back. His little sister had returned home.

"I didn't have a choice.," I replied curtly. Alex winced.

"Please don't leave again. It's not what you think.," he said pleadingly. I stepped in between Macy and Brian, who scowled at my brother.

"Not what I think?!," I shouted. "Y-you killed our parents!"

"That's the thing. I didn't. I-I didn't want to, at least.," he whispered.

"W-what do you mean?," I asked, confused.

"I-I remember walking into the house. I remember taking the knife from the kitchen a-and killing Mom and Dad. But it was like watching a movie in my head. I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't control myself. Like I was possessed.," Alex explained, his voice cracking. "I know it sounds crazy, but that's the truth."

"Why should we believe you?," Brian sneered, pointing his sword at Alex's throat. I don't know why, but I actually believed him.

"Wait.," I said. "Let me try something."

I took a hesitant step towards Alex, but Brian grabbed my hand. I looked back at him.

"Trust me.," I insisted. He nodded and let go.

I went up to Alex until we were only a few inches apart. I slowly lifted my hands and rested my palms against his temples. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

Suddenly, images of the past raced across my mind from that day. Everything was just as Alex had described. I could feel and see everything as it happened, but I viewed it like a movie. Then, for a brief moment in the memory, I saw Alex's reflection in a mirror that hung on the wall of the house. His eyes weren't their usual light green color. They were lava red.

I felt myself being ripped from the past and found myself back in the present, standing in front of my brother with my hands outstretched and disbelief on my face.

"Y-you really didn't kill them.," I whispered. I felt my eyes start to glisten with tears as years of hate and resentment for my brother evaporated. Alex shook his head sadly.

"What do you mean? How do you know he's not lying?," Macy asked.

"I, uh, guess I forgot to mention. I-I can read minds, as well as move things with my mind. I simply viewed his memories. I don't really like to advertise my powers.," I explained. As I spoke, I used my telekinesis to move an old book from the floor to my hand. Both Brian and Macy seemed bewildered, but Alex looked almost scared.

"H-how is that possible?," he stuttered. I sighed.

"Let's all go sit down in the living room. We've got some explaining to do."

**Voila! I hope you liked that sappy confrontation. Next update will be early sometime next week and updates will now be more frequent due to the fact that I am now off of school. Woohoo! Until next time, readers!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Fair warning. This chapter is mostly Alex explaining his life since Madison left, so it doesn't have any action. Maybe.**

As I described the past three years of my life, Alex was surprisingly quiet. He actually took the news about gods and monsters being real quite well.

"So, you're here on a quest to save the world?," Alex asked once I'd finished. I nodded.

"Pretty much. And, somehow, you've got something to do with it.," I answered.

"But how? I-I don't have anything to do with your world.," Alex said, sounding a bit exasperated.

Honestly, I agreed with him, but when I looked at his memories, his eyes were a different color and they _controlled_ Alex. There was only one logical explanation. For some reason, something evil had possessed my brother and chose to kill our parents. And I had a feeling it wasn't an eidolon.

Brian intertwined his fingers with mine. By looking at his and Macy's expressions, I could tell they were thinking along the same lines as I was. I took a deep breath before asking a question I'd been wondering about for three years.

"Alex? W-what happened to them? Mom and Dad, I mean.," I questioned carefully. Alex put his head in his hands.

"They're buried in Quiet Grove Cemetery **(A/N; Totally made up btw.)** a few miles away. I-I didn't even see their funeral, Madison. After you left, I called the police. Of course, all the evidence pointed at me, so I was arrested. I told nothing but the truth, so my lawyer pleaded insanity. I was in a mental hospital for two years. Two years!," Alex exclaimed. I listened, with tears beginning to form. But Alex wasn't done, yet.

"When I was finally released, I still had restrictions. Mostly, I wasn't allowed outside the city. But I didn't give up. I searched for you, Madison. I asked the police if they ever found you, but they said no, so I looked myself. I searched every possible place in this city, but it was like you vanished off the face of the earth. Eventually, I was forced to give up. My being released required me getting a job and my own place, so I did, but I never gave up hope that you would return.," Alex explained. I couldn't believe what Alex had gone through. But there was still one question left unanswered.

"What about the house? Why hasn't it and the furniture been sold?," I asked. Alex gave me a sad smile.

"Mom and Dad left everything to us, Madison. You disappeared, so it was all mine. But I couldn't sell any of it. This house and everything in it. They were the only connection to my family I had left.," Alex said, quietly.

I hadn't noticed, but tears were streaming down my face. I jumped up and hugged my brother.

"We'll take you with us.," I said. Macy and Brian looked surprised, but not as much as Alex. I, however, was adamant about my outburst.

"You can have a new life in New York. I can visit from camp as much as I want and we can be a family again.," I insisted.

"Really?," Alex asked, hopefully. I nodded and we hugged. A real sibling hug like the ones we shared when we were young. Brian and Macy smiled at me before joining the hug. We stood there for a while, all smiling and happy.

Until the wall exploded behind us.

**Mwahahaha! A little cliffie from me to you, hope you like it as much as I do! Okay, that was a little creepy of me. Anywho, next update won't be for at least a week and a half, since I'm going on vacation. Sorry guys, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back from vacation, so updates will be whenever I get the chance from now on. Enjoy!**

The force of the explosion sent the four of us into the wall behind us. I slowly lifted my head and groaned in pain.

"Madison! Are you okay?," Brian shouted from somewhere to my left.

"Yeah, I'm fine!," I shouted back. "Macy? Alex?"

"I've been better.," Alex said from somewhere to my right.

"Ditto.," Macy replied from somewhere near Alex. I breathed a small sigh of relief, but that relief didn't last very long.

The smoke began to clear revealing two humanoid figures. The first was none other than Talli Zimmerman. Her dark eyes gleamed with malice as I stared at her, my mouth agape. The second figure was one I didn't recognize.

He looked to be about 14, but his stance suggested he was more mature. His brown hair was messy and untamed. His blood red eyes glittered with hate and chaos. He held a three foot Imperial gold sword and a small dagger was sheathed at his side. He inspected me like I was an experiment he would love to dissect. Finally, I found my voice.

"W-who are you?!," I commanded. The boy gave me a vicious grin before answering.

"I am Will Alkyr, son of Tartarus.," he declared, proudly.

Suddenly, the shadows seemed to lurch towards him and, when they dispersed, he wore a full set of armor made of shadows. Talli then pulled on her necklace, summoning her staff. I nodded to Macy and Brian. The fight has been brought to us.

I gently tugged my owl pendant and the spear charm on my bracelet. Within seconds, I was wearing my own armor and holding a six foot spear. Brian tapped his earrings and pulled his trident necklace, summoning his armor and sword. I stepped forward, assuming my role as leader of this quest.

"Alex! Step back and stay out of the way. Macy, you guard him with your bow and arrows against any more unwanted guests. Brian, can you take on Will?," I asked. He grinned and nodded. I gripped my spear. "Good. Then, I've got the traitor."

With that, the two of us charged.

Brian and Will's swords met with a loud clang, but I didn't have time to make sure my boyfriend was alright. Talli was putting up a great fight, her staff against my spear. She was good, but I was better.

I swung and jabbed my weapon like it was a part of me until I managed to knock Talli unconscious with a swing at her head. I quickly turned to examine the rest of the battle. I was dismayed to see my old house in ruins, and Macy and Alex unconscious and guarded by two shadow warriors, likely the work of the son of Tartarus. The worst sight was Brian.

He was battling fiercely, but Will had the upper hand and quickly knocked him out.

"NOOO!," I screamed. Will turned his malevolent gaze to me.

"Don't worry. The master wants to have a little, let's say, chat with you. I won't kill him. Yet.," he said, grinning like a madman. Something slammed the back of my head.

I grunted in pain and fell to the floor, unable to stop myself. Black spots began to cloud my vision and I fought to stay awake, but it was pointless. I watched Will slowly approach as my eyelids began to droop.

"No...," I whispered, before sinking into the murky darkness.

**Mwahahaha! Don't worry. They'll make it out alive. Maybe. Until next time, readers, I hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Did y'all like that little cliffhanger? No? Well y'all are gonna hate this chapter even more.**

"Madison? Madison, please wake up.," a voice pleaded, frantically. My head felt like it had been hit by a baseball bat and made a home run. I groaned and tried to rub my eyes, but I couldn't. My eyes shot open and I realized my hands were tied behind me. I looked up and saw the others were in the same situation as I was.

"W-where are we?," I asked.

"Some sort of cell. We don't know where.," Macy answered..

"Okay. Is there something sharp in here?," I asked, an idea already forming to, at least, get the bonds off.

"They didn't disarm us. I'm guessing because they weren't smart enough to realize our weapons came from jewelry.," Brian stated, matter-of-factly. I grinned.

"Perfect.," I said. I bit my lip in concentration and pulled on what I thought was the dagger charm on my bracelet. I was met by the pleasant sound of my dagger hitting the hard cement floor.

"Aha!," I exclaimed in triumph. The others eagerly watched as I focused once more. I willed the dagger to begin sawing at the thick ropes that bound my wrists.

I had almost gotten through when the door began to open. I immediately tapped my bracelet, returning my dagger to its place. I gently tested my bonds and sent out a mental message to the others.

_I can easily rip through the rest of my bonds if I need to, but I'll wait for the right opportunity._

To say they were shocked would be an understatement, but they quickly gained control of their expressions when Will Alkyr walked in. Each of us scowled at him.

"You. What do you want with us?," Brian sneered. The guy must've been a bit crazy because he actually chuckled before answering.

"The master wishes to speak with the four of you.," he said. My eyes widened in realization.

"Adrian. You work for Adrian Grimm!," I exclaimed. He only rolled his eyes and created more shadow warriors to push us forward. We had no choice but to follow.

We were led through several twists and turns until we entered a large room. And standing in the middle was Talli Zimmerman talking to the man from my dream. Adrian Grimm, the son of Perses. He grinned evilly at me.

"Of course, you know who I am, but your friends don't.," he said. He turned to them and gave them a little bow. "I am Adrian Grimm, son of Perses."

Alex looked like something a little short of terrified. Brian and Macy only scowled.

"What do you want with us?," I demanded.

"To get you out of my way. Obviously.," Adrian said, sarcastically. He then stared right into my eyes and I felt the blood drain from my face. I recognized those lava red eyes, now.

"Maddie? What's wrong?," Brian asked. I no longer felt sad about my parents' deaths. I felt angry.

"He did it. He possessed my brother and murdered our parents.," I said through gritted teeth.. Brian and Macy gasped in shock before glaring hatefully at the son of Perses. Alex growled.

"So it's your fault! You ruined both our lives!," he shouted. Adrian smirked.

"I could sense that you would eventually be a problem for me, so I decided to make you miserable.," he stated, never taking his evil eyes off of me. I fought the urge to rip through the rest of my bonds and throttle the creep.

_Wait for it_, I thought. _He'll get what he deserves._

"What are you going to do to us?," I asked aloud.

"Your friends will probably rot in the cells. I only brought them to see their expressions.," he paused and I stared at him in confusion. "When I do this!"

Suddenly, he lunged towards me, a dagger in his hand. And it was aimed at my heart.

Time seemed to slow down. Macy and Brian were screaming and struggling to break free, but their shadow warrior guards held them back. I was too terrified to move or even use my powers to stop him. I closed my eyes tightly, awaiting Thanatos to take me. But it never came.

I opened my eyes and saw Alex lying on the floor in front of me. With a dagger hilt-deep in his stomach.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;) Next update will be soon.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Sorry to say this is a short one.**

"NOOOO!," I screamed. I ripped through my bonds and crawled closer to my brother, ignoring everything around us.

"D-do you think I'll get to tell them I'm sorry?," Alex choked out. Tears began to fall from my eyes, but I didn't care. I had finally gotten my brother back, only to lose him again. I gripped his hand.

"Y-you're a hero, Alex. Y-you saved my life. You'll make it to Elysium. Say hi to them for me, will you?," I asked, my voice cracking. He gave me one last smile.

"Promise.," he whispered. I watched as the light left his eyes. I wiped my eyes and stood, trembling with rage.

"Enough.," I said, deathly calm. "First, you killed my parents. Now, you've killed my brother!," I shouted.

I gave a battle cry and pushed my powers as much as I could without hurting Brian and Macy. They stepped back, knowing I had to do this. Talli flew into the back wall, but before they could make impact, Will grabbed Adrian's shoulder and shadow-traveled away.

I screamed in frustration and fell to my knees, sobbing. Brian and Macy came and hugged me. After a few moments, I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes.

"They aren't finished, yet. We have to stop them.," I said.

"But how? We don't even know where they're headed.," Macy pointed out.

"True.," I said. Then, I caught sight of Talli still by the wall. "But we have someone who does."

I walked over and tapped my bracelet for my dagger before pointing it at her.

"Wait! I'll tell you everything!," she insisted. The three of us stared at her distrustfully.

"Please. I don't want anything to do with them anymore. I swear it on the River Styx!," she promised. I raised an eyebrow as thunder cracked in the distance.

"Alright, then talk.," I said. She took a deep breath.

"They promised me power. Power I couldn't resist..," she explained. "Among other things. I'm sorry.," she said.

"Where are they headed? What are their plans?," Brian asked. Talli looked close to tears.

"That's why I want to stop. Their plan is to attack my home. Our home.," she told us. The three of us shared a look and spoke in unison.

"Camp Half-Blood."

**Told you it'd be short, but I hope you enjoyed it, feels and all. Next update will be up soon.**


	16. Chapter 14

"We need to Iris-message Chiron.," I said immediately. Brian and Macy nodded in agreement.

Brian manipulated water from a nearby sink into a fine mist and Macy clicked her magic lighter, casting sunlight through the mist and forming a rainbow. I took out a spare drachma and tossed it. It disappeared into the rainbow.

"O, Iris, goddess of rainbows, please accept our offering. Show us Chiron at Camp Half-Blood.," I chanted. The mist shimmered before revealing an image of Chiron.

"Chiron!," I called. He saw us.

"Ah, Madison! How is your quest going?," he greeted us.

"It's about over. Listen, Chiron, you need to prepare the campers for an attack! We don't know when, but there will be a battle.," I explained. Chiron's expression became grim as I told him everything that had happened.

"I will ready the campers for war. You three must return as soon as possible. No doubt, we will need every warrior we can get.," he said. I nodded and swiped my hand through the mist.

"How are we supposed to get back? We don't have the van anymore, and it would take too long to drive anyway.," Macy pointed out. I thought for a moment before an idea formed in my head.

"Brian, can you call a few pegasi to pick us all up?," I asked. Brian grinned and closed his eyes. He seemed to have a mental conversation before reopening them and grinning again.

"Blackjack and a few friends will be here any minute.," he said.

"Perfect.," I said. I turned to Talli. "Come on. You say you want to be loyal to the gods again? Prove it and fight with us."

Talli gained a look of determination and stood up.

"Adrian and Will won't know what hit them.," she promised. The four of us grinned and Talli led us outside. Standing before us, were three beautiful white and one solid black pegasi.

Brian immediately climbed on Blackjack's back and the rest of us quickly followed suit on our own steeds.

Our pegasi spread their glorious wings and took off into the air towards the direction of camp.

**Yes it's kinda short but tbh this is kind of a filler chapter. I hope you still enjoyed it and the next update will be soon!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy! And fair warning: I'm not the best with fight scenes.**

It seemed only minutes later when we were able to see camp and we didn't like what we saw. It was a war zone.

Already, campers were fighting for their lives against hordes of monsters. Although, Adrian and Will were nowhere in sight. Immediately, I came up with a battle plan.

"Macy! You stay in the air and fire arrows at any enemies you can. When you run out, help in any way you can. Brian and Talli! The three of us will dive down in different sections of the battle and get rid of any monsters that stand in our way. Got it?," I said. They each nodded. Brian and I donned our armor and all four of us took out our chosen weapons. I raised my sword and the others did the same with their weapons.

"For home!," I exclaimed. They repeated the cry and Macy began to fire arrows into the army of monsters. The rest of us leaned forward as our pegasi dived into the battle.

As soon as I was close enough to the ground, I leaped off the pegasus, telling it to find safety, and began fighting.

I hacked and I slashed until I was covered in gold dust. I don't know how much time passed, but I fought until my sword became an arc of pure destruction.

My technique eventually felt repetitive. Hack, roll, slash, dodge. Hack, roll, slash, dodge. Finally, I found a break in my section and tried to find Brian in the crowd.

"Duck!," a voice that sounded like Jack McKormic screamed. I didn't dare question it and ducked. Not a moment later, one of Jack's throwing knives impaled a dracanae that was about to stab me in the back right between the eyes. I turned to thank him, but he was already gone.

I started fighting again and tried to make my way to Brian, but a sinister laugh to my right stopped me. I turned and met the eyes of the person responsible for this with a Stygian iron lance in hand.

Adrian Grimm.

**I hope it turned out okay. Until next time, readers!**


End file.
